His One and Only
by PartiallyObsessed
Summary: Evelyn Constantine is not normal, she is resistant to magic, even her own. Pretending to be male, she starts Hogwarts at her forth year where she meets Harry Potter. The boy who lived, and ...VEELA! At fourteen he is inheriting his Veela powers. Why are the two so drawn to one another? Can she keep her secret as she faces monsters, learns the truth and can she do it as James Fudge?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer, I own nothing you recognize.

Ignore spelling mistakes, sorry, it's not beta'd. You try writing a story on a cell phone! Wanna be a Beta, let me know, god knows I need one.

Parseltongue is in** bold**.

Magic.

All Hallows Eve

A twisted kind of sunset, the kind when the sky looks red and reminds those familiar with death of blood and heartbreak. Even the most simplest and purest of things hid darkness and deceit.

The streets were wet and shining still from the rain that had fallen the previous night. Wind stirred the autumn trees, making them dance. This area was simple and proper, houses had trimmed lawns and perfect gardens growing the finest of fruits and vegetables. From the lights lit within the houses, you could make out families enjoying dinner, laughter could be heard even from the outside. The whole scene was sheer perfection. Only perfection does not exist. Each person has a different idea of perfection, so to someone else, one's idea of perfection is flawed. And yet still, people aim blindly for perfection.

A girl walked in the middle of the street at a fast pace, glancing behind herself numerous times. Paranoid and yet with reasons unknown to anyone but her. She pulled her hat further down to cover more of her dark hair as she shivered in the cold air for she was only clad in a thin dress and ballet flats. As the sun set, the darkness of the night did indeed cloak the very demons that plagued her nightmares. Her breathing became more labored as she began sprinting until she was under the light from the street lamp. She looked around, pausing to catch her breath before sprinting under the brightness of next street lamp. She repeated the process until she had reached deeper into the town. Where stores were still open and the streets were filled with people carelessly living their lives. Knowing well that she was far from safety, she kneeled next to a fountain in the park and hurriedly grabbed a fistful of quarters. She then ran onto the first bus she saw, practically whipping the change at the startled driver and grabbing a seat at the far end of the bus.

She curled into a ball, basking in the heat of the bus. She looked fragile and innocent. Who would have guessed that those enchanting green eyes hid secrets that people would kill for? Who would have guessed that this tiny angelic child was not Snow White but in fact the prince? A shadow reveals more of a person that the words leaving their mouth. Looking outside the window, she became lost in her thoughts, so lost in fact that she didn't noticed how the darkness seemed follow her. When she finally did realize, she ran to the driver and begged to be let off, when he refused, she opened the doors for herself and ran off. In the traffic and the blaring horns, all she heard was the sound of her heart pounding. She made it beneath the bridge and took a strangled breath. Her demons had caught up with her.

Six years later

"You're a Witch, Evelyn."

I remember those words as though I had heard them yesterday. I still remember that day, even if I had only been eight. Six years had passed since then. I still expect to wake up realizing all this was a dream. And yet, as I sit in the testing area with Fudge and his Ministry Goons, standing stiffly against the wall, I know I am very much awake. The healer - Magge smiles down at me as she points her wand at me. I am clothed in naught but the fall of my hair. She looks at me apologetically before uttering the Killing Curse. I close my eyes and allow the green magic to lick at my skin like flames. It does not hurt, it never has. They all attempt the same spell and each received the same results. Seconds turn to minutes and minutes turn to hours. When they begin to get aggravated, Magge pulls me into a room beside the testing area and roughly pulls a brush through my dark hair before plaiting it atop my head. She then hands me some clothes and walks out.

I have spent the last six years with Fudge being shot with spells that become useless when they come in contact with my skin. At the beginning I was allowed to wear clothes but as the months passed, they removed an article of clothing each time, hoping to find why magic did not affect me. As for my teachings, Fudge paid scholars generously to teach me magic. I was now at the same level that a fourth year would be in school. I hadn't many friends for children rarely came to the ministry and those who did were stuck up pure bloods. I didn't really mind the fact that they weren't interested in spending time with me. In fact, I preferred solitude. It was the words that hurt. Mud Blood. Abomination. Not that I would show it. I mean, that is what I was. People tended to avoid me. So, I was shocked when I walked into my room and was greeted by a man. if his robes did not give him away, the air of power around him certainly did. Albus Dumbledore. And in his hand, the Elder Wand, created by Death himself.

"Hello." I said, tentatively.

"Hello Miss Constantine , do you know who I am?"

"Albus Dumbledore. Headmaster of Hogwarts."

xXx

"She will not be going!" Fudge screamed right next to my ear.

"I think she must." Dumbledore insisted.

"May I-" I began only to be stopped by Fudge,

"Evelyn Jamie Constantine, you may not."

"Let the girl speak."

"No reason, she won't attend."

"I must insist."

"I must decline."

"Entirely safe."

"Yes, as safe as a room filled with Death Eaters."

"Should it reall-"

"SHUT IT!"

Both men turned to me, obviously startled by my tone and language. A proper lady does not use such language. Yet, I was never one to give someone else the choice of what I wanted to do with my life.

"I shall be attending."

XxX

I sat perched on Fudge's desk as he sorted through papers. He turned to me and said,

"Evelyn, you are well known. Almost as well known as Potter. Might I propose a deal?"

"Hmm?"

"My wife and I have been talking. We agreed of letting you go as not Evelyn Jamie Constantine but as James Fudge? My only son whom I have hidden from the press? Only Albus and I would know otherwise."

"Fine...deal."

And we shook on it.

XxXx

Felix Lebeaux, a tall man who was skin and bones circled me. His robes where a frighteningly bright red and should've looked horrid on anyone and yet, with his dark hair, pale skin and brown eyes, it looked ... good. He was to make me look ...for the lack of a better word, masculine. I attempted not to stir when he poked me repeatedly with that wretched needle but it was futile.

"Quit moving!" He groaned,

"Quit stabbing me!"

He rolled the paper up and whacked me across the head. Thankfully he ignored the finger I so subtly showed him. When he had tailored all the outfits, he circled my body once more.

"You look too much like a female."

"Gee, I wonder why?"

I loved Felix, I truly did but his comments made me want to bash his skull against a door frame a few dozen times but honestly I doubt he had IQ points to spare.

"No! It won't do. I don't do anything half arsed."

"Well, back home you'd only be doing it half assed."

"No! Absolutely not! We must alter your body with some potions."

"No thanks."

"You already agreed Eve. Don't eat the apple if you are not prepared to face the consequences."

"Hardy har har. So the apple is the school, I understand that but why the freaking hell is getting a gender change the consequence?"

He ignored my cries of frustration after that, so I thought to give a lower blow. I knew Felix went to Hogwarts and was in Ravenclaw.

"Any house would be great but Ravenclaw, even Slytherin. I have a question though, I know most Ravenclaws have sticks shoved up their asses but do they ever take them out to do magic or is it too far gone?"

I fluttered my eyelashes innocently at him and then made a huge show about remembering.

"Oh! Sorry Felix. I'm sure you were an amazing student."

I let him babble away as he looked through his potions. Something silver caught my eye and I walked over to the table. On it were two twin hand guns with gold writing on the sides. I took one and looked for the bullets but there weren't any.

"What is it?" I asked when I felt him behind me

"The guns are loaded, they are never empty contrary to what you see. Tap the barrels together and they turn into bracelets. The bullets are basically the equivalent of the killing curse only the 'stufey' spell does nothing to stop it. Deadly it is a-"

"How much?"

He looked at me suspiciously and I lied,

"If I go to school, I still want to try to find why the spells don't work on me and I can't cast the curse without being expelled."

Obviously pleased with the answer, he taps the barrels together and hands me the two silver and gold bracelets, they were chain bracelets that males usually wore. I put them on and smile at him. His eyes filled with trust, I should feel bad but before I came here I was an orphan...I learned to be a thief. I learned to lie. I push down the guilty feeling and allow him to continue to find the potions.

Xxx

And here I stood. In Hogwarts. As a male. I looked male though more feminine. My hair was up til my shoulders and I had large lips but now I was a nice six feet. I sat in the Gryffindor common room having recently been sorted in private. I waited for the rest of the Gryffindors and then I heard laughing. Two ginger twins ran inside. They were so consumed by laughter they did not notice me. When one finally did, he motioned towards me and the other looked my way.  
They are dormant Veelas...interesting.  
"Who are you?" One asked

"Can't reckon we've seen you before." The other said.

I stood up and said,

"Excuse me."

And exited. I had my own reasons for desiring to be here. Two misfits weren't it. Walking through the dungeons I arrived at a portrait skillfully hidden to anyone who wasn't raised a thief. Salazar Slytherin. His onyx eyes found mine and he frowned,  
**  
"Who are you?"** He spoke in parseltongue.

**"Names are powerful, I am James."** I replied

His eyes glowed at my knowledge of his language. For he was, indeed a snake, it was his animagus form. His body shifted and there in the portrait stood a long baby basilisk. The one from my dreams, when I was seven. Touching the portrait, I wrapped an arm around the serpent and pulled it through. Now, a very real serpent was wrapped around me.

"How did you do that?"

I spun around and was face to face with none other than the golden boy. His expression was that of shock.

"Magic. What is the golden boy doing here?"

"Slytherin around. Avoiding the opposite gender."

How cute.

"Well, that is a tiring job. Want company?"

He smiled up at me. Had I been anyone else, I wouldn't have noticed the lustful glint in his eyes, nor the unnatural beauty which was hidden well behind thick glasses. The Golden Boy was a Veela.

Walking next to him quietly, I waited patiently for him to speak while I hid Slytherin under my cloak.

"You're a Parselmouth too?"

I nodded, "I learned. I learn very fast."

He looked at me from the side of his eye and asked,

"You're new. What year are you in? You think you're gonna try an' put your name in the goblet?"

"Yup. Fourth. Of course. I'm James. James Co- Fudge!"

I mentally slapped myself for almost saying Constantine. Luckily he didn't notice or if he did, decided not to question me.

"I'm Harry Potter."

He waited for me. What was he expecting? Me to faint? When I didn't, he smiled and my heart broke for the boy who had a name that he was forced to live up to. I knew it well. Eve Constantine was an anomaly. I looked down upon my wrists where the bracelets clicked against one another softly. I knew something was going to happen this year. I had to stop it.

xxx

Potions class started and Snape walked in. His eyes roamed the class and settled on me. I just stared at him.

"Mr Fudge. Do you believe just because your father is the Minister that my rules don't apply to you? Get your books out."

I raised a brow. Bloody git.

"Severus Snape, do you believe that you don't get to teach DADA because there is always someone better for the job or because Headmaster believes you to be...lacking?"

Snickers sound around the room, along with gasps. Snape on the other hand turns a foul red.

"You stupid little-"

"Little, yes. Stupid, well that depends on your perspective."

"Fifteen points fro-"

"Nope."

His eyes turn to slits. 'What did you say?"

I walk over to him and show him the rule book.

"You cannot take away points if a student expresses his or her opinion."

He growls and me but knows I am right.

"Out of my class!"

"Gladly."

And I walk out. I walked through the halls until I found a broom closet. Mumbling a few charms and spells, I walked out looking like my female self wearing a black tank top and shorts. I heard footsteps and ran right into someone. I fell back and braced myself for the concussion that was a few seconds away. I felt arms snake around me. I open my eyes to see Viktor Krum.

"No matter what you do to change your gender, you will always be Evelyn Constantine. I knew you were James Fudge."

I smiled up at him.

"No matter how many steroids you take, you will always be Viktor Krum. I knew you were a git."

He smiles down at me, grabbing one of my hands and dragging me along with him. Viktor and I met when I first came to the ministry. We became fast friends. He leads me to the main hall, points his wand at me and says  
"Finite."

I see my reflection on the floor, I am once again male.

"Good bye."

He walks off.

I walk in to see Harry sitting with a red head and a bushy haired girl. He motions for me to come over. I walk with the grace of a pureblood which I perfected while mocking them. I sit down and conversation stops.

"Sucks that we can't put our names in."

Ron- the red head says as he watched Krum put his name in. He winks at me before leaving but makes it look like he winked at Hermione, the bushy haired girl. I watch as the twins come in making a commotion about having created a potion which will allow them to place their names in the goblet. I watch with obvious amusement as they fail and then attack one another. I open one of my books and write my name of a piece of paper and walk forward. The twins stop and look at me along with everyone else. The Slytherins snicker, waiting for me to be tossed across the room. It is just a test, I know I won't really be picked, I mean come on, what are the odds. Spells don't work on me; I want to see if I am able to put my name in. I walk through the age circle easily and put my name in, I wait and nothing happens. I walk back; grab my books and leave, ignoring the stares. I smell Polyjuice potion as I pass the students. I stop next to the DADA teacher and glare at him.

"You're not Moody."

With that, I walk out. Why is some random person trying to pass as Moody, I've met the man personally and he is bonkers! Viktor appears out of nowhere, drags me through the hall and shoves me to the wall. I wince as I hear something crack.

"What was that?" He hisses

"A test. Back off."

He growls and I tap the bracelets together and guns materialize. I point both at him and smirk.

"The bullets are the equivalent of the killing curse and never run out. He sighs in defeat.

"Sorry."

I wave it off. The boy doesn't know his own strength, He has been brought up by and ex-death eater. He's been trained to do anything possible to succeed. And I feel bad for him, because he never wanted this. He never even wanted to be a seeker! I mutter a goodbye and walk back to the dormitory. The twins jump me as soon as I enter.

"How'd you do that?" One said,

"Yeah, we want in." the other says.

"FRED! GEORGE! Leave him alone!" Harry says and drags me away.

I sit with his friends and Ron turns to me,

"Pretty wicked what you said to Snape. Dark slimy git deserved it!"

I smile until Hermione puckers her lips.

"It's crazy. I know you're new, don't go breaking any rules."

With that, she walks off. Ron follows her like a lost puppy. Harry rolls his eyes and says,

"Why'd you put your name in?"

"I told you I would. Though I hope I don't get picked. I stink at actually doing spells. I can barely levitate a feather without tiring myself out."

It's true. I am resistant to magic, even my own. So it tires me out to actually do spells. That's why I am not considered too large a threat to the ministry. Though how normal witches and wizards use spells to duel, I use my fists. And everything else, well I don't really need magic to do. I'm just a shield and a pathetic excuse for a witch…even a muggleborn.

"Come here!" Harry says as he drags me down the hall, out of the school and into a passage under that darn murderous tree! We're inside the shrieking shack! I hear hissing and turn to see Slytherin.

**"Hello Jamessss. Who'sssss your friend?"**

Harry smiles and speaks in parseltongue**, "I am Harry."**

Him speaking like that does an odd thing to me, which is shouldn't do because I am currently male. Stupid Veela! I realize that Slytherin is talking,

**"Hello Harry,"** He turns to me, **"Why did you put your name in the goblet? The ssschool itssself feelsssss that ssssomething issss coming, sssssomething bad."**

**"A tessst."**

That is how we spent the rest of the night. Harry, Slytherin and I spoke about every topic under the sun.

Xxx

The next day, everyone sat in the Great Hall. The goblet turned a lovely blue and shot out a piece of paper. Dumbledore caught it and said,

"The Beauxbatons is FLEUR DELACOUR!"

There was clapping as a half-Veela walked forward and shook hands with Dumbledore. Her blonde hair shone in the light of the flame, matching her uniform. Another paper shot out from the goblet.

"The Durmstrang champion is VIKTOR KRUM!"

My heart stopped. Poor Viktor, it seemed everything he didn't want to happen to him did. And now he would have to continue to play heartless in front of hundreds of people. Another paper shot out from the goblet.

"The Hogwarts champion is JAMES F…UDGE?"

Nope, never mind, this is the time my heart stopped. But I smirked and stood up, walking gracefully to the front to take my name.

"He's not even seventeen!" a first year cried from the side.

I turned and glared at the boy, who shrunk back into the wall. I made grown men cower because of this stare, it gave off one message. I will kill you, and it won't be painless.

"Neither are you, so shut up." I said,

Snickers sounded around the room and claps erupted, it seemed most of the school just wanted to win. I shook hands with Dumbledore and was lead into a room where Viktor and Delacour stood. Viktor looked shocked. He knew my magic on its own was weak. For the first time in five years, I saw fear in his eyes. For me. Delacour frowned at me,

"You're not seventeen."

"No, really? I didn't know."

We heard voices and Harry was shoved into the room. Dumbledore grabbed him.

"Harry, did you or did you not put your name in the goblet?"

"I did not, sir."

"WELL OF COURSE HE IS LYING." Someone said.

My anger flared as the teachers all screamed and blamed one another.

"SHUT IT!"

Everyone turned to me.

"If he said he didn't do it. He did not do it. Professor Moody, might I have a word."

He nodded, knowing there was no way out. We walked into a hall and I shoved him into the wall. He raised his wand

"AVADA KE-"

and I punched him in the face.

"Avada Kedavra this, bitch."

Taking his wand, I snapped it in two. That's when I saw it. His tongue came out, like a snake's when it tastes the air. I smirked,

"I can't kill you because Fudge will have my head. But don't think I will let you have the boy…Barty Crouch…Jr."

I turned to leave when he said,

"He's coming back, you know. I know you can't do magic, pathetic mudblood."

Spinning around, I grabbed my wand, and tapped into my magic

"Bombarda!"

The lights by his head exploded and I knelt next to him.

"Idiot. Run."

He did, obviously uncertain about how I could do magic. When his footsteps faded, I leaned against a wall, no longer able to support my weight. I saw nothing but black spots. Then I blacked out. My whole body was against me.

Xxx

When I woke up, it was dark. I realized I was in the infirmary. Harry was on the bed next to me, I turned so I was facing him.

"Glad you're awake. Had everyone worried." He said,

"Yeah, I just wasn't eating, must've been that. Why are you here?"

"Haven't been sleeping. Every time I do, I see a girl with long dark hair, and green eyes. She's screaming, like my mum did before Voldemort killed her. Then I wake up."

That was a Veela dream, where they found out who their mate was. I was shocked, the girl sounded like m…no it couldn't be. I tried to change the subject.

"So what happened?"

"Well, the school hates me now, even Ron and 'Mione ditched me. I am being forced to participate in some competition where I may die and well other than that it's just dandy."

"It seems Delacour is the only one who actually wants to do this."

He laughed, "Yeah, really? Viktor seems to like it too."

You're wrong, I wanted to say but I didn't.

"Do you have creature blood Harry?"

"Not that I know of."

"Hn. Do you know there's gonna be ball. Better get asking around before all the good girls are gone."

Harry blushed and turned away,

"WHO IS IT? WHO DO YOU LIKE?"

I asked. He shook his head.

"Whatever, I'm not going."

It was true, I had asked Fudge to tell Dumbledore that I would not being going. For two reasons, I didn't want to take a girl because well, I didn't swing that way. Second because I had always wanted to go to a ball but, as myself. Not a man!

"Lucky." Harry said before yawning.

I turned around and said, "Night Harry."

"Night James."

Tomorrow would be hard for him. It would be worse for me, especially if I blacked out every time I used a spell. Tomorrow I would ask Viktor to help me.


	2. A dance with a Veela

Harry POV

James left as soon as the sun rose, saying that he had to visit Krum. For some reason I hated how much he mentioned Krum. I always saw them talking like they were old friends. I-

"Deep in thought, Harry?"

My eyes shot up to see who was talking. It was Blaise Zabini, a quiet Slytherin and best friends with Malfoy. Why he was talking me to me, I had not a clue. Obviously he noticed my wariness and said,

"I know what your dreams mean Harry."

I shot off the bed and looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

"You're a Veela. After I overheard you mention the dreams and I borrowed a book from my mum's personal library about Veelas and I found your mother was from a long line of squibs who had dormant Veela genes and your father was a Veela."

I laughed out right in his face,

"I can't be a Veela, Zabini."

He glared at me,

"You callin' me a liar, Potter?"

I shook my head, there's his Slytherin. He threw a book on my bed and walked away.

"Read it and then talk to me, Potter."

When he left, I grabbed the book and flipped to a part about male Veelas.

_"A male Veela is known to inherit their creature blood at the age of seventeen, though there have been reports about multiple male Veela's gaining their inheritance __**early**__ due to being __**close to their mate**__. A male Veela's mate can be of either gender. The Veela will have __**dreams of their mate**__ a year before fully inheriting the Veela blood…"_

I closed the book and put it under my pillow as James walked back in. He slumped into the seat next to me and rubbed his temple. His green eyes met mine and he smiled. He looked very cute when he did that, like a child. I could understand why all the girls liked him, even 'Mione. Not that he seemed to notice or care. He kinda looked like the girl from my dreams. I wonder if he had a sister?

"James," I said and he cocked his head to the side.

"Yeah?"

"You got a sister?"

"Nope. Why?"

I shook my head.

"Why did you go to Krum?"

He glared at me, under very…feminine eyebrows.

"I needed help with magic. I don't know magic very well, I'm worse than Longbottom."

That couldn't be possible. I saw fear in his eyes but it was gone as soon as it came. I heard someone enter and turned my head to see Dumbledore. James gave him a smile and excused himself. When Dumbledore and I were alone, I asked,

"Dumbledore, Is James' magic different than ours?"

"Of course not. Young James just has a harder time controlling his magic."

*Time skip to first task after Harry returns*

I watched as James walked out, calmly with the grace of the pureblood he was. His eyes roamed the field and settled on the red dragon before him. The dragon shot towards him with blinding speed and the chain around its neck broke. James didn't move and dust filled the field, veiling the fight. There were screams. Where the dragon had attacked, there was nothing and James was on the other end of the field smirking. The dragon turned and attacked again and James vanished before appearing in the other end of the field. He was apparating. He lifted his wand.

"ACCIO EGG!"

The egg shot across the field into his arms. He smiled before bowing to the crowd and walking inside. Fleur looked at him, more like glared before stomping out. I watched from behind the curtain and he fell limp into Krum's arms. Hate and concern boiled within my body. I watched as he carried James away and I started to follow them but a hand touched my shoulder. It was Dumbledore.

"You'd do well not to repeat this, Mister Potter. You all seem to have missed the ranking. Please let Mr Fudge know he received first place and you received second."

I opened my mouth to question him but snapped it shut when I saw the look in his eyes. Walking past him I found an abandoned hallway. I heard footsteps right before someone bumped into me. They fell back. I looked down to see Cho. She looked up and smiled,

"Ello there, Harry."

I thrust out a hand to help her up which she took.

"Say Cho, are you going to the ball with someone?"

She flushed and shook her head.

"Want to go with me?"

She looked up beaming,

"Sure thing, Harry. I've gotta go, Luna's waiting for me."

She left the same way she came. I should have felt away, I'd liked her since I saw her last of the train but I felt nothing. I walked aimlessly for a while before returning to the common room.

James(Eve) POV

Darkness.

I felt something cold touch my face and I shot up. When the water cleared, I saw a smiling Viktor. I growled at him and his smile only grew.

"Come on Evie! You're my date to the ball…which is tonight."

"When was I asked?"

He grinned widened, if that's possible.

"Just now," He threw me a box "Gift from Fudge! Change and meet me downstairs."

I opened the box and saw a beautiful satin gown. I quickly changed, put a bit of make up on, added a touch of glitter and ran downstairs. When I reached the staircase I wimped out.

"You okay?" I turned to see Hermione in a beautiful pink dress.

I nodded, not really meaning it.

"You look beautiful. You're going to make everyone feel inferior. I don't believe we've met. Are you just here as a date?"

I nodded slowly.

"Yup, I'm Eve. The scary looking Bulgarian down there is waiting for me."

Hermione beamed,

"Yeah, the red-head in the ancient clothing is waiting for me. We're even. I'm Hermione."

She walked before me. I waited a few minutes before taking a deep breath and walking out. I saw all eyes turn towards me. I only stared at Viktor, his encouraging eyes made me feel better.

I walked over to Viktor and hid my face in his fur cloak.

"Tell me when they all stop staring."

He shook with contained laughter. I punched him lightly in the chest which only made him shake more. I could tell we wanted to burst out in a fit of laughter at my childishness.

"How long are you willing to wait?"

"Three years."

"We have to dance in front of everyone."

I looked at him dead in the eyes before saying,

"I'm out!"

I started to run but he grabbed my arms and pinned them behind my back with one arm. The other stopping me from screaming, due to previous incidents which ended in him explaining to his Pa that he hadn't attempted to have his way with me.

My foot slipped the last step leading to the hall and I braced myself for the fall but arms snaked around me. I looked up to see familiar green eyes.

"It's you." He breathed.


	3. Run Cinderella

**Just a note, this story is rated M for a reason, which you will understand in later chapters.

James (Eve) POV

I stared into enchanting green eyes and noticed the fire behind them. It was not of anger though, it was something else. Someone cleared their throat and I quickly shoved Harry away and grabbed onto Viktor's arm as the door was opened. I caught him smirking in the corner of my eyes and mumbled,

"Git."

I ignored the stares as the dance began. I closed my eyes and let the music guide me. I could almost forget I was in a room with hundreds of people. Instead, I was back in Viktor's room at his home, dancing to the music because I was bored. When I opened my eyes, Viktor was staring intently at me.

"I did not know Potter was a Veela."

I huffed, "I know right? No one told me."

The dance was at the point where Viktor was supposed to twirl me. When he did, I heard gasps and shocked screams. My dress was on fire. Viktor started backing away but he was not looking at the flames, he was looking behind me. I spun to none other than the Golden Boy. His arm snaked around my waist as it had done before and he pulled me to his chest. The flames stopped. Oh, I understood! My dress was made to look like it was fire when I was spinning. I looked around me and saw that Harry and I were the only ones on the dance floor. When the music stopped, I lightly pushed on Harry's chest and walked up to Krum.

"Wimp."

His face showed no expression but his eyes twinkled with laughter. He leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"Run Cinderella."

I didn't understand until I looked behind me to see Harry advancing towards us with what seemed to be murderous intent. I ran past Viktor, into the second floor hall way and into the girls' bathroom where I placed charms on me again. Peeking into the mirrors I saw that I was James again. I turned on the tap but no water came out. I looked at it more intently to see that there was a snake carved into the tap.

"Where is she?"

I spun to see a fuming Harry. His hand was holding his wand with a death grip.

"What do you mean?"

He advanced towards me and the mirrors behind me shattered.

"I SMELL HER ALL OVER YOU! I BLOODY TRUSTED YOU!"

"Har-"

He shoved me back against the sink and I knew I would be fainting soon. Bloody magic. He shoved me again only this time, I was shoved against the mirror, and the charms faded. SHIT! I looked at Harry and saw confusion and shock in his expression. He advanced towards me and I turned my face to the side. A deep growl filled the room before he grabbed my face and his lips crashed on mine.

I felt something inside me change. Like an old door being opened at last. I felt my magic touch every part of me, looking for a way out and I let it run free. Windows shattered, stone broke, water flooded the washroom but I was too dazed to realize it.

One of his hands gripped my waist, bunching the dress up while the other was on the wall beside me blocking my exit. As if I wanted one. His knee parted my legs, giving him room to come closer. I wrapped my legs around his waist pulling him closer. By now, my dress was up to my stomach as his hand traced circles on my-WHAT AM I DOING? There's a murderer coming for this boy. HELL, I'm supposed to be a boy.

Not breaking the kiss, I grabbed my wand and pointed it at the back of his head. When we parted for air, I said.

"I'm sorry Harry, Oblitus in hanc horam"

(Oblitus in hanc horam is latin for 'forget this hour'. There isn't a spell for temporarily removing memories so I made one.)

I swear I would never forget his betrayed expression as I said those words. I laid Harry down on the floor and I placed the charms on me again. When I was sure I was James again and had my scent masked, I apparated Harry and I into our room and placed Harry on the bed. I walked through the hallways, not ready to go back to the sleeping boy. This would complicate things.

"I know what you did."

I spun to see Viktor leaning against the doorframe of the bathroom. He continued,

"I fixed the bathroom. You should not have obliviated the poor boy. He's a Veela, what did you expect? You've seen Fleur when a boy doesn't fancy her."

I rolled my eyes,

"I need to leave after this. You know that!"

"I know many things."

"Like what?"

"Like Moody's not who he says he is."

I froze. How could he know. He shouldn't know!

"Be careful my little Parselmouth."

He whispered before kissing me on the cheek and striding off.


	4. Cheaters

_"You think you can run from me, little girl!" _

_His gruesome smile made me shrink back. I was powerless._

_"I will find you."_

_Shadows curled around me. I heard laughter around me but I could see nothing. I was dying and I knew it. He would find me. He would kill me. I am weak. I am disposable._

Someone was shaking me. I shot up and was staring at a scared Ron.

"You scared us mate. You were screaming."

I looked behind him to see Harry and Seamus looking worriedly at me.

"Sorry."

Ron nodded and walked away but Seamus walked towards me. His eyes shone with worry. Poor boy. I hadn't even acknowledged his existence and yet he still worried. I felt awful. He handed me a potion. I read the label. 'Dream-less sleep'. I looked at him questioningly and he smirked.

"Nicked it for Snape's stash earlier this year."

"Thanks mate."

I downed the potion and got back on my bed. I was still shaking from the nightmare. I only ever felt that helpless and weak once before. When I was eight and on the run from monsters only I saw. I refused to go back! I built up a wall around, only letting a select few people see the weak part of me. I would never let it down! The potion worked and I drifted into a dreamless sleep…but I felt it there. A dark presence trying to get inside my head.

Only when I woke did I realize what had happened. I rushed into Dumbledore office. My sudden entrance shocking even him.

"Miss Constantine?" He asked carefully.

"Potions work on me, Sir! They work! It's just spells!"

He seemed to consider this before nodding.

"It would be best that you do not mention this to anyone Miss Constantine."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and nodded. I turned to leave but he asked,

"I understand that you've discovered young Mister Potter's secret?"

"Yes."

"When did he tell you?"

"He did not, sir. The one thing I pride myself on is my detective skills. He has the beauty, it was just hidden behind large old clothes and broken glasses."

With that, I left. Deciding I wanted a few hours to be myself, I found Viktor. I now sat in his room. He threw the egg on the floor.

"I give up!"

"Oh Viktor! You're so strong and so smart."

I gushed over him like the fan girls that followed him around constantly. He threw the contents of his mug at my face and I growled.

"It's like being threatened by a kitten."

"Kittens have claws."

He rolled his eyes and me.

"Did you like the dance?"

"I'd rather kiss Snape than go to another dance! I don't see what all the fuss is about!"

He cringed at the mental image.

"Did you find the riddle?"

I shook my head and he smirked.

"If you put it underwater it basically says the second task requires us to hold our breaths underwater for an hour."

"Mmkay."

I said and put my face in the fish tank next to the door. I pulled up when I needed air and looked at him smiling.

"A minute."

He said glancing at the clock.

"What's your idea then?"

"I intend to transfigure only have head to that of a shark."

I stuck my tongue out at him and he smiled.

"You could use the bubblehead charm?" He offered.

I know what he was thinking of. When we were eleven, we had gone swimming. I had nearly drowned when he had thrown me into the deep end. It was his use of the bubblehead charm that saved my life but every time someone mentioned it now, I felt sick to my stomach. But I nodded. It was the only way.

"What do you think they will take?" Viktor asked,

I shook my head. I didn't know. I didn't want to.

I touched my cheek. I was crying. Traitorous tears!

"I don't want to be here Viktor."

He pulled me into a hug and I cried. I cried for him, I cried for Harry, I cried for the people who would get hurt because of this because I was too afraid to cry for myself.

X

"GO!"

I jumped in and swam down. All I saw was green. Maneuvering through it like I did when the Ministry Goons shot curses at me, I made it to the end. Something grabbed my feet, trying to drag me down. I kicked it away and swam faster. I saw mermaids!

God…they were hideous!

I saw four people tied down unconscious. There was Cho, a little girl who resembled Fleur, Hermione and… a Durmstrang boy.

The mermaids swam away and I turned to see a shark barreling towards me. It stopped right in front of me. Krum. Then I realized the boy was Viktor's best friend. Viktor looked between Vlad and Hermione. I shoved him towards Hermione and I untied Vlad's rope. Viktor was long gone when I had finished untying the rope. Harry swam towards us and quickly untied Cho. We both look at each other and pointed out wands at the rope tied to Fleur's sister. Each of us grabbed one of her arms, pushing her up and we followed in suit. Harry made it up a second before me.

When I rose to the surface Vlad regained consciousness. He looked at me and smiled.

"Thank you."

I nodded.

We were helped onto the platform. Fleur ran over and kissed Harry's cheek.

"You saved her! My little sister."

She then proceeded to turn to me and kissed my cheeks. I froze.

"Thank you."

She ran off with her Beaubatons girls. I was shocked. I could see Viktor shaking with poorly contained laughter.

"First place goes to VIKTOR KRUM!

Second place goes to HARRY POTTER!

Third place does to JAMES FUDGE!

And finally, fourth place does to FLEUR DELACOUR!"

There were claps around us but I ignored them. I survived. I could do this.

I stayed where I was, staring at the lake before me. People cleared out. Some slapping me on the back. Others congratulating me.

X

An owl swooped down during lunch and landed in front of me. There was a Daily Prophet and a letter from Fudge. I opened the letter first.

**E.J.**

**Only you would read the letter first.**

** Anyways, the newspaper is about Barty Crouch. He was killed after the second task. No spell could be traced so we are under the impression an adult did this. Keep your eyes and ears open.**

**It has also come to my attention that you are friendly with the Potter boy. I do not support this friendship. Dumbledore has him under his thumb preaching lies of how the Dark Lord will return. Do not get in the middle of such sketchy people.**

**Minister Fudge.**

I ripped both the letter and the prophet before walking out.

"HEY JAMES!" I turned to see Harry sprinting towards me.

He stopped in front of me to catch his breath.

"I've been learning spells from Moody for the final task." He smiled.

"Don't hang around Moody."

With that, I turned and left. I walked by the Black lake only to be stopped by Viktor.

"You feel it too?" He asked

I nodded.

"What is it? What does it mean?"

He asked, looking at the lake and how no fish swam near the surface.

"It means Death is close."

X

"Mister Potter will be the first to enter, Followed by Mister Krum and Mister Fudge and finally by Miss Delacour."

Cheers could be heard around us.

I watched as Harry entered the maze and then I watched as 'Moody' pointed north. A few minutes passed and I entered along with Krum. The maze blocked my exit and I started. I walked north, I had to be the one who got the cup. I had to.

-Okay so I'm going to skip to when she finds the cup-

Harry and I stared at each.

"IT'S MINE POTTER!"

We both reached for it at the same second. I felt lightheaded before the feeling was replaced by dread. We were in a graveyard.

"What is this place?"

I started walking towards a grave when Harry screamed,

"JAMES! GET BACK TO THE PORTKEY."

At the same time someone said,

"KILL THE SPARE!"

I spun and saw a rat like man point his wand at me and scream,

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Playing along, I tumbled back before falling limp on the ground. I could hear Harry scream. Vines wrapped around me. SHIT! I gripped my wand trying to break free without giving myself away. I watched as Voldemort rose again. Anger fueled my body, along with hate as he called forth his Death Eaters. Taking his anger out on each one. When he released Harry, he said,

"Avada Kedavra."

Breaking free, I pushed Harry away and allowed the green flames to lick at my skin. I searched my wrist for my bracelets only to remember I had left them on my bedside table. Harry and I ran behind a tombstone.

"How are you alive?" He said.

"How are you alive?" I shot back, bringing up the fact that he had survived the killing curse.

He rolled his eyes and got up. Both wizards shot spells at one another. When they collided, I felt unimaginable pain. I could hear Harry scream my name but I couldn't move.

The last thought before I blacked out was,

**_You can never cheat death_**


	5. Fates

I was standing in the middle of a field. Autumn trees danced as the wind blew. Surprisingly I wasn't cold even though I was wearing a thin dress and- DRESS! My hands went to my hair, it was long and silky. I was me again. Two women stood in front of me. They were cloaked in darkness.

"Am I dead?"

"No, and we are not death." One said smiling.

Her voice was eerie. Odd and scratchy like it hadn't been used in centuries. A voice I would expect from death.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"We are the three Fates." She said as if it was plain as day.

"I am Clotho, the Spinster." The first said.

As she did, the darkness around her disappeared and I could see long blonde hair and onyx eyes. Her voice changed from the eerie sound to the sound of bells. She was beautiful.

"I am Lechesis, the Measurer." The second said.

As she did, the darkness around her did not disappear, instead it clung to her. Her hair shone a light brown and she too had onyx eyes. Her voice melted into the wind.

They looked at me expectantly.

Evelyn J**A**m**I**e Con**S**t**A**ntine

"Aisa…another name for Atropos," They beamed at me

"NO! I can't be! NO!" I shook my head.

"Why else would you have magic and immortality, sister?" Clotho asked

"I AM NOT YOUR SISTER! How is even possible?"

"Your life doesn't need to change, sister." Lechesis continued

"OF COURSE NOT!" I said sarcastically, "How?"

"All you need to do Aisa is make sure Tom Riddle's string is cut. Help the ones on the right side. Do that and you are not required to accept your…fate." Clotho all but begged.

I reluctantly nodded. The two beamed in victory.

"Good bye, Sister Aisa."

I started to fade away.

"James! Please wake up!"

I heard a familiar voice. The voice was next to my ear.

"Come of Evie…think about the Veela who's tearing up his room with no idea why."

I shot up off the bed. I realized I was in the infirmary.

"Voldemort…"

I looked around the room and Viktor grabbed my arm.

"Harry brought you back."

I looked down at the fact that I was a girl.

Viktor laughed.

"Your charms stood."

X

I walked back to the common room only to be tackled by Hermione.

"You're okay!"

She pulled back crying.  
"I mean, I know we didn't talk much but I still considered you a close friend and I-"

I put a hand over her mouth.

"I consider you a friend too, 'Mione."

Ron and Harry walked up to us. Ron smiled.

"Be sure to write this summer you pureblood git!"

They walked on and Harry dragged me behind a pillar.

"I didn't tell them. How did you survive being hit by the killing curse TWICE?"

"It doesn't work on me. I found something out Harry…I'll tell you next year when I understand it more myself."

"Promise?"

"Of course Veela boy!"

He grinned at me.

"Does everyone but me know?"

I shook my head.

"Only pureblood brought up around Veelas."

We walked off to catch the train together.

-End of Part 1-


	6. Notice READ

This fanfiction obviously doesn't seem to be getting interest so I'm thinking about deleting it? I was basically going to write up until the end of the war but I guess its fine. So this is just a notice that I will be deleting this very soon for the lack of interest.

-Have a great day.


	7. Weakness

Mmkay…I'll give this another go?

Eve POV

I put the last book on Fates away, back on the shelf. I smiled, now I understood why Hermione liked reading so much, some of these things were interesting. Earlier this summer, Dumbledore was told me not to contact Harry, something about his safety. I had laughed in his face and had written a letter and sent it to Harry in front of his face. It was rude but Dumbledore couldn't understand how horrible living with muggles was, he hadn't done it.

"Ready to go Slytherin?"

I asked looking down at the baby basilisk. Goodness was this snake lazy, he moved about as much as a sloth. He slithered slowly around my arm and dozed back off. I looked out the window of my room to see a group of people sitting down for a trail. In the center, stood Harry. I listened to the trail. A dementor had attacked Harry. I zoned back to last week when Fudge had made that god awful Umbridge do something she wasn't supposed to repeat. I grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled a note to Fudge,

_Wouldn't want anyone to find out that you made the dementor attack Harry, now would we? Clear him of all charges Fudge, or else I'll reveal EVERY little secret you want to keep from the public._

I folded it up and teleported it to Fudge's desk. His eyes nearly popped out of his head and his eyes met mine. Even through the glass I could sense his fear. He nodded stiffly before turning back to the trail. I grabbed my trunk, shoved all of 'James' clothes inside of it and snapped it shut. I looked down at Slytherin who was still wrapped around my arm.

"Ready to go home?"

I apparated us to Hogwarts. I sat in Dumbledore's study silently until I heard the sound of flames and I saw Dumbledore had flooed here. He looked at me and frowned slightly.

"Good day, Evelyn."

"You're doing it wrong Dumbledore! You're hurting him."

"He.."

"HE ISNT TOM!"

"Miss Evelyn, you do not understand this."

"Then help me understand."

"Good day."

I turned to leave, not before I said,

**"You're a fool old man, and you'll lose everything."**

I stomped out of the room. Walking through the hallways I bumped into someone.

"What where you're going!"

I looked up to see a man and a boy. Both had blond hair and silvery eyes. These must be the Malfoys.

"Likewise."

I tried to push past them but Malfoy senior caught my arm.

"Who are you?"

"Evelyn Jamie Constantine."

I spat in his face. He dropped my arm as thought I had burned him.

"Well then Miss Constantine, I did not know you were attending Hogwarts."

He glared at his son who shrugged.

"I am not, I am here to see a dear friend."

I walked away from them but stopped as I felt green flames touch my skin. I turned around to see Malfoy senior had his wand out and pointed at me.

"Just checking."

His sleeve was pushed up and I could see the dark mark on his arm.

"Nice dark mark," I turned to Malfoy Jr, "You still have a choice. Remember that the bad guys ALWAYS lose."

Malfoy Senior walked towards me, glaring. As he tried to grab me, Slytherin slithered out from under my robes and wrapped himself around his neck.

"Now now sssslytherin, he wil lossssssssssse anywayssssssss. I will make sssssure of it. Come back now sssslytherin. Wouldn't want him to sssssoil himsssself here."

I hissed in parseltongue.

Slytherin hissed it contentment and slithered back under my robes.

I walked to the Gryffindor common room.

"Who are you!" The fat lady asked,

"Slytherin Sucks."

I said and she frowned before swinging the door open. I run into the twins. What are they doing here. Fred looks at me carefully,

"Are you new?"

George on the other hand is much more observant. His eyes widen.

"James."  
SHIT

I shake my head,

"He's my cousin though."

I lie.

He nods, not really believing me but letting it slide. Fred smiles at me though,

"We're just here to grab a few things our mum wanted. You should totally come back with us. Your cousin isn't here yet and there's a week left."

I argued for a while but they were dead set on the idea.

"FINE!"

The two demons smirked victoriously.

Each of them put a hand around my shoulder and we apparated. We landed inside a dark house. Everything was black. A portrait of a woman on the wall screeched at the twins, when she saw me she continued.

"STUPID ABOMINATION! MUDBLOOD! FILTHY!"

Fred quickly closed the curtains, stopping her screams. He looked apologetically towards me.

"She hates everything."

I nodded. George smiled and screamed,

"MUM! We're home and we brought a friend!"

A plump ginger woman walked forward. She had a kind face, when she saw me she looked confused.

"This is James Fudge's cousin!"

Her eyes lit with understanding. James was obviously a topic that was discussed a lot. She nodded and dragged the boys into another room. I could hear tidbits of the conversation.

"…can we trust…  
…dark mark…

…ministry…"

No longer content with waiting idly by, I walked into a room and realized all the Weasleys, and a bunch of other people were there. They all stared at me. I looked to Mrs. Weasley.

"I am not a death eater. After what happened with James, I'd rather be put under the crucio every day of my life. As for the ministry, I hate Fudge with a passion. He is a spineless git."

A voice spoke behind me,

"It could never be Evie."

I spun and was face to face with Sirius Black. A man I had helped escape Azkaban. A man who knew my secret.

Before I could respond, I was pulled into a hug.

"I missed you kid."

"I missed you too Sir-bear."

I said, using the nickname only I was allowed to use. His grip tightened and he whispered in my ear

"I left you in there. I thought you were dead. I never forgave myself."

"I told you I wasn't easy to kill."

When he pulled back he was smiling as though nothing happened. I turn to the crowd again and Hermione beamed!

"YOU WERE VIKTOR'S DATE!" She snapped her fingers.

"I didn't know you were James' cousin but I see the resemblance."

I smiled at her, trying to hide my discomfort.

I walked over and thrust me hand out for her to shake. She took it with a smile.

"Nice to see you again." I said

"Likewise," she turned to Ron, "Do you reckon if we write to James, he'll come too?"

Ron shook his head,

"Fudge wouldn't let him, especially after the hearing today."

Okay this would be awesome. I can find out what they think of me truly.

"You actually like him? I think he's a git." I said

Hermione frowned,

"He's kind you know. He helped us even though he didn't need to."

Ron growled,

"Well I agree with you Evie!"

"No you're just jelous." Fred laughed,

"Yeah, the puppy's awesome. He scares the Slytherins so much they don't talk to us anymore. But he was really nice, just really stiff like those weird purebloods."

George agreed,

"I think we could get him to lighten up with some pranks."  
Fred beamed at that,

"I agree brother!"

Shite!

"Anyways," Siruis cleared his throat, "Evelyn, shall we catch up?"

He held his hand out for me to take. He walked me to his study and locked the door, and mumbled some charms to stop anyone from eavesdropping.

"You're the James Fudge everyone's talking about."

It wasn't a question but I nodded. I continued to explain everything. But I left out the part where I found out what I was. I looked at the clock after I finished. Midnight.

He pushed a bookcase to the side and it opened to reveal a room.

"Good night Evie."

He said as soon as my head hit the pillow.

_I was in a room. All I saw was green and silver. Slytherin's colours wherever I look. Malfoy Senior stood next to me. He was smirking. He pointed his wand towards me and screamed 'CURCIO' I felt unbelievable pain. This wasn't right! I shouldn't be feeling the pain. I shouldn't. _

_Then it changed. We were in the ministry near the archway I always heard voices coming from. Spells were being shot around us. A woman with a crazed glint in her eyes shot the killing curse at someone. SIRIUS! _

_It changed again. I was in a black space. Only I was clothed by darkness. Sirius floated in front of me. Beneath us we could see the battle continue. I looked Sirius in the eyes before cutting his string. His betrayed expression forever etched into my mind._

I shot out of my bed and was greeted by Sirius. He smiled comfortingly and opened his arms. Without thinking I ran into his arms, clutching onto him for dear like.

"I'm sorry. I killed you. I'm sorry."

I kept crying. He rubbed my back gently.

"They're just nightmares."

I shook my head frantically. Pushing away from him, I crawled to the far end of the room sobbing. Whenever he tried to take a step near my, I started sobbing louder.

"What can I go?"

"G..e..t..t...A..aa…away.."

I all but screamed.

I closed my eyes as the dream kept repeating into my mind. It was as though someone was forcing me to relive it. Again. Again. Again. I was so lost in my madness I didn't near him leave or another pair of footsteps enter.

"Evie?"

George said.

I shook my head.

He sat next to me, pulling me onto his lap. He whispered soothing words into my hair.

"You're like a little sister…or brother to me James…or Evie. I'll keep your secret puppy."

When I had stopped crying, I turned to him. He gave me his signature smile.

"Wanna talk?"

I told him about my dreams.

"The last part, I'd assume it was about the Fates?"

"You know about Greek Mythology?"

"We needed to for a prank."

I laughed slightly.

"Ever since I came to Hogwarts, I keep feeling more and more weak. You saw me the first day, look at me now."

He sighed, rubbing his head.

"You were used to being alone and that made you strong. Now you feel weak because you have people you care for. That's not a bad thing, Puppy."

I hopped off of him and kissed his cheek.

"Night Georgie."

"Georgie?"

"Puppy?"

"Touche."


	8. His, Only His

You wanted more HarryEvie/James? Here you go.

I rubbed my eyes as I looked around for a clock. None. Really? A rich family couldn't afford a clock. I looked out the window to see that the sun had yet to rise. Shrugging, I quickly exited my room and ran downstairs to the kitchen. I looked around until I had an idea of where everything was, and then brought out the eggs and bacon. Cracking two eggs into a pan and putting two pieces of bacon in the other, I jumped upon the counter and waited. I heard footsteps but didn't turn. I'm sure if whoever it was wanted to talk, they would.

"Mind making some more?"

Came a voice right behind me, a voice I knew too well.

"Sure thing."

I said calmly even though on the inside I was freaking out.

I cracked another two eggs into the first pan and added a few more strips of bacon. Turn the stove down I turned to face Harry, who was staring at me intently.

"I'm Harry."

"Evie."

I looked anywhere but his eyes. STUPID VEELA!

"So, how come you're awake?" I asked,

"Dreams that are oddly infuriating." He said smirking as though he was the only one in on the joke.

Of course, for all he knew, he was.

"What about you, why are you up?"

"Early riser."

I turned back to the stove, ignoring him. After ten minutes I had the food set out, and still hadn't looked at him once. Though I was aware that he was still behind me. Before I knew it, I was sandwiched between Harry and the counter. His lips left butterfly kisses on my neck.

"Evie. Evie. Evie. I remember you from the ball. I remember chasing you."

His arm slammed down angrily on the counter, blocking my exit.

"Then it goes blank."

Gently tugging a strand of my hair, he pulls my head back to look into my eyes.

"Why does it go blank Evie?"

He asked like a little kid who doesn't understand why he can't get candy. A smirk plays across his lips and he leans close to whisper in my ear,

"No. Now I remember another thing. Those cinnamon hearts candy muggles eat. I do love it. I love the taste. It isn't sweet, but it's addicting."

He seemed to be talking to himself. This wasn't Harry. Those words would leave Harry flushed and embarrassed. This was the Veela in him.

His lips slowly met mine. This wasn't like before, it wasn't passionate and angry, it was just domineering. His tongue swiped across my bottom lip begging for entrance. I tentatively opened my mouth and his tongue took full advantage of that.

When we heard footsteps, we pulled away and Harry turned to stand behind me. Stupid Veela, he looked so composed but I was flushed, I could feel the heat in my cheeks.

"Mind making s'more?" Ron said as he walked in.

I nodded, not trusting my voice. The shocked expression on Ron's face made it obvious that he knew something was up. He shrugged it off though and turned to leave.

"Come on mate." Ron said to Harry.

Ron walked out and Harry leaned closer,

"You still taste the same, addicting."

He said before grabbing a plate off the counter and following Ron.

Shaking my head, I started cooking the eggs. My mind kept drifting back to Harry. The closer he came to his seventeenth birthday, the more of these…meetings would occur. By next year, He'd probably be ready to grab James and well..yeah. And he'd have no idea why. One thing was certain; I was not going to be able to keep this charade too long. By sixth year, I would either have to leave or find more powerful spells and charms.

I started making pancake batter. I didn't realize I beating the life out of it and mumbling,

"STUPID, STUPID, STUPID."

A chuckle brought me back, I turned to see George,

"Now why is the pancake batter stupid, Puppy?"

I stuck my tongue out at him and returned to beating the batter.

"Because I said so!"

He walked next to me and put a dozen pieces of bacon on the stove.

"Is that it?"

I asked sarcastically.

"No, this is a snack."

I flipped him off as I put the pancake batter on the stove, wiped my hands on my shirt and walked into the other room where everyone was sitting. Sirius sees me and beam, motioning me to come. I plop down the seat beside him and throw my legs on his lap. He rolls his eyes but leaves them be. George brings all the food in and we all start eating. I look around for another piece of bacon but George has the last one.  
"Hey Georgie?"

He looks up from his food eying me.

"Can I have that piece of bacon?"

He stares at me but hands it over. I happily eat it.

My eyes find Harry's to find he's glaring at George and Sirius. When he sees me looking me glares at me, I stick my tongue out at him and take the dishes and start to walk to the kitchen.  
"I'll help."

Harry says taking half my pile. I want to scream no but everyone's looking.

I nod and we walk into the kitchen. The sink magically washes the dishes. I turn to leave but Harry's hands grab my waist.

"You're mine!"

He growls, his nail digging painfully into my skin.

"Harry!" I croak out, "You're hurting me."

The pain vanishes instantly and Harry buries his face in the crook of my neck whispering apologies. I turn to see pain in his eyes. I grab his face in my hands and look at him, he avoids my eyes like a puppy does after they do something wrong.

I give him a small kiss on the lips and say,

"I'm fine."

I realize his eyes are red. Of course! He hasn't been sleeping. I grab his arm and lead him to his room. I lay him down on his bed and he falls asleep in seconds. Before leaving, I notice a book under his bed. I grab it and read the title.

_Veelas and Mating _

I take the book with me as I exit. It could be useful. I walk to my room and shove it in my bag. I sling my bag over my shoulder, grab Slytherin and apparate to Felix so that I can get him to create more powerful charms for me.


	9. A demon from hell all covered in pink

First day of Hogwarts/ On the train

Eve POV

I passed each of the compartments. If I didn't see the trio, I'd just walk past. That was until none other than Pathetic Parkinson. She frowned at me and asked,

"Are you James Fudge?"

I rolled my eyes but nodded. She smiled instantly and pulled me into a compartment. Malfoy and Zabini were the only other ones in the compartment.

"Who the hell's this?" Malfoy sneered,

"FUDGE, JAMES FUDGE!" She replied, indicating towards me with her eyes.

Malfoy's sneer vanished. He plastered a smirk on his face and pointed towards the seat next to Zabini. I hesitantly took the seat. Pansy attached herself to Malfoy's arm and they all stared at me. After a few seconds, I'd had enough of the silence. I turned to Pansy and sneered in the way I had perfected,

"Listen here kid, and listen well, I don't care whether or not your weak death eater parents told you to keep an eye on me, it's obvious you don't like me and I most certainly detest you. So, you leave me alone and I will leave you alone."

I got up and walked out. This was obviously a ploy to win my favor and in turn win my 'father's' favor. If only they knew how much the school hated Pansy and Draco. As for Zabini, well, his parents weren't death eaters and he didn't speak much, but I had heard him use words such as 'mudblood' and 'blood traitors' when referring to my friends so he was treading on thin ice already. I just felt as though Zabini was hiding something from his 'friends'. I made a mental list.

Goals for this year: 

Find out Zabini's secret.

I quickly swept through the aisle until I found the trio. Opening the door, I walked in and slumped down. Hermione was the quickest and said,

"How was your summer James? Is your father mad?"

"Okay and yes but it is fine. How was yours Hermione?" I asked

"Great! I got this new book and…and you don't care. We met your cousin, she's nice."

At that my eyes found Harry's, he smirked to himself and then noticed me.

"She is, we talked a few times." He said dismissively.

Dean walked past the compartment glaring at us. I turned and cast a questioning glance to Hermione who handed me a Daily Prophet.

"The Truth"

The article stated how Voldemort was NOT back and how Harry, Dumbledore and I were trying to destroy the wizarding world. I crumpled the paper and looked out the window. Refusing to talk to anyone until I spoke to Dumbledore about this.

Xxxx

I walked in to Dumbledore's office only to run into something pink. UMBRIDGE! What the blasted hell was she doing here? She smiled at me, in the fake way she did to my 'father'. Oh, right, she wasn't in on the secret.

"Nice to see you are well Mr. Fudge." She said

"Nice to see you when you aren't sending dementors to attack students." I smiled innocently.

Her eyes widened a fraction before they turned to slits.

"Whatever are you referring to?"

"Nothing, of course."

I turned on my heel and went to the common room. I slammed the painting as I entered. Seamus and Dean were in here already. Both glared at me, obviously believing the lies in the Daily Prophet. Seamus opened his mouth but I cut him off,

"ONE WORD. If one word comes out of your mouth I will rip your arm off and beat you with it before torturing you in ways worse that some bloody cruciatus curse!"

Both boys swallowed, obviously not expecting so much anger from a 'pureblood'. I stalked up to my room, slammed the door and grabbed a paper and some ink. I scribbled a letter to the Daily Prophet and gave it to an owl to deliver.

Slowly, a smile crept on my face. I wouldn't let Voldemort, Fudge, Umbridge or anyone ruin this year for me.

Xxx

At breakfast, I waited on the edge of my seat until the owls came with the news. Many had the Daily Prophet in their claws. One dropped in front of me. I waited until everyone had read and all hell broke loose before grabbing mine.

UMBRIDGE AND FUDGE ATTACK THE BOY WHO LIVED?

A trusted source wrote a letter late last night with proof of a horrible deed. Many have been informed of the 'dememtor attack' which included Harry Potter. A trial was held late in the summer where he was cleared of all charges. The source shared information on the fact that Dolores Umbridge and Minister Fudge had a rendezvous which later lead to Dolores Umbridge's short disappearance from the ministry building. She disappeared the same time Harry Potter was attacked by the dementors and returned shortly after it had ended. Many in the Ministry admit to have seen Dolores being congratulated by Fudge after her return. Turn to page 12 for more on this story.

Harry, Ron and Hermione both looked at me. Ron was the one to speak,

"Did you do this?"

"Umbridge is just here to make sure no one believes you Harry. And to get Dumbledore out." I sneered.

Remembering her, I looked over at the head table to see an angry Umbridge staring at me. She shoved her chair back, which screeched, gaining everyone's attention as she stomped over to me.

"Mister Fudge!" She smiled, though it looked pained

"Dolores." I replied

"What is the meaning of this? Lies! The whole lot of it. Wait until your father hears about this."

She smiled, thinking she'd won.

Grabbing a paper and ink from my bag, I quickly wrote him a message.

I warned you.

Rolling it up, I gave it to an owl before turning back to the monster.

"There."

Xxx

I walked in late to DADA. Quickly plopping down next to Harry, I ignored how she glared at me.

"HE IS NOT BACK!" She continued to scream at him.

"So, you're saying that Barty Crouch dropped dead to his own accord?" Harry glared at her.

"Barty Crouch's death was an accident." She said.

"Like the dementors attacking Harry?" I asked innocently.

"DETENTION. THE TWO OF YOU! SIT DOWN!"

I raised my hand,

"I'm already sitting; do you reckon I should stand?"

She walked over to my desk, dropping a textbook on my desk.

"No, but you can share why you were late."

"I got lost."  
She frowned,

"I'll have you know Mister Fudge that you are not allowed to lie to your teachers."

I arched an eyebrow.

"Then I must admit, I find you to bedanguirweogwehgue"

Hermione had run across the room to slap her hand over my mouth. She glared at me warningly once before letting me go. Glancing between Harry, Hermione and Umbridge, only one thought echoed in my head.

This was going to be a long year.


	10. Harry's Version

VERY SHORT! Here's a scene from the last chapter in a different POV. Here you go Jarick, now you'll know!

So Harry recently only inherited his Veela genes so he can't really control his Veela.

"Great! I got this new book and…and you don't care. We met your cousin, she's nice."

Hermione said. She was excited to be talking to James, he was the only one who had the heart to listen to everything she went on and on about.

My thoughts returned to what she said. Evie…she was a very nice.

_She definitely tasted nice. She felt nice against me. _

A frown found its way onto my face. I could go blaming these thoughts on my Veela but I couldn't agree more. They only thing was, when I woke up she wasn't there.

_The next time we meet, I think I'll show her she shouldn't just leave. _

_But there are others way to teach her not to leave than screaming at her. _

A smirk curled on my lips as I thought about her. God I was going insane, everywhere I looked, I'd see her. But one thing I'd promise my Veela. Next time…

I felt someone staring at me and I looked up. James was waiting for me to say something.

"She is," I agreed, I just wanted to go back to my thoughts, "We talked a few times."

Next time Evie,

_I promise I won't scream. But you might._


	11. A Lullaby of Death

Eve POV

I twirled my wand around in my hand as I walked to detention. Harry was told to come later so I had to face the old bat alone. I entered the office and was disgusted by all the pink. It looked like a flamingo threw up in here. Cat plates were on every wall and in the center, on a desk sipping tea was the devil all clad in pink.

"I'll have you write a few lines today, Mr Fudge." She said.

She handed me a quill and some paper.

"Ink?"

"You won't need it for that quill."

"How many times shall I write them?"

"Until it sinks in."

I started to write. I wrote until there was no space and looked at her. She looked shocked.

"GET OUT!"

She screeched. Hiding the quill in my sleeve, I nodded. Getting up, I quietly obliged. Did no one ever tell her drugs were bad for her?

When I got out, I ran to the nearest teacher I could find. Unfortunately it was the horrid greasy bat!

"Sir!" I said and Snape turned to face me.

"I have a question," I thrust the quill into his hands and asked, "What is this supposed to do?"

His glare turned into an expression of pure shock.

"Where did you get this?"

"Umbridge. She tried to get me to use it but she freaked out when nothing happened, sir."

He looked at me for a second to see if I were lying but nodded.

"Go to your dormitory. I'll sort this out."

I nodded quietly and walked off.

Later that day I discovered that Umbridge had been named High Inquisitor. As I walked into my room, I found a neatly written letter laying upon my bed.

Evelyn,

You will stop this nonsense right this second! I expect you to apologize to Dolores as well! What the ministry does is not your concern. If you tell anyone about anything else, like how You-Know-Who is 'back' and how the ministry used unforgivable spells on alleged death eaters, you will be pulled right out of Hogwarts. You were sworn to secrecy. Be it a decade ago but you swore! If you step another toe out of line, it will be trouble.

Fudge.

I wrote two letters that night. One to the Daily Prophet and one to Fudge. I reread my letter to fudge.

Fudge,

How about your biggest secret? You took a young CHILD against her will and told every one of your staff to shoot the girl with the killing curse to see if she would die. Now if that got out, it would a problem, yes?

Love Evie.

Sending both letters out, I walked into the common room. It was loud because Fred and George were selling their products. When George saw me, he tilted his head towards the astronomy tower that could be seen from the window and mouthed

"Evie"

Bumping into Harry as I turned to leave, I noticed his arm.

"That's what it's supposed to do."

He looked confused but nodded,

"It's faint. Snape came in after a few minutes and made her stop."

With that, he pushed past me and ran into his room. I walked out towards the astronomy tower. Once there, I removed the curses and sat at the edge. Looking down, I marvel at how high up I was. I heard footsteps and George sat down next to me.

"I hate it, you know. I'm scared." He said after a while and I looked at him questioningly.

"Why?"

"I know Voldemort's back. There's going to a war." I nodded for him to continue

"We're all a huge family, the Order. Then there's me and Fred, it's always the two of us. I just feel like it'll change. What if Fred dies? What about Mum and Dad and Ginny? And Ron…"

I turned to the side and crossed my legs. I grabbed his hand and wrapped my pinky around his,

"I promise, they'll all live. You'll all live. I guarantee it!"

He looked skeptically at me,

"How?"

I raised a brow at him,

"Think back to that night."

He flushed,

"Right, Fate."

I could tell he didn't believe me. He turned to lay his head down and looked up at me.

"Sing to me?" He asked, fear seeping into his words.

**"Don't you worry, don't you cry,**

**For the sun will surely rise,**

**Scare away the fears you see,**

**And take dreams you cannot keep,**

**Close your eyes and dream of me,**

**I shall be there you shall see,**

**In the words of lullabies,**

**Hear my voice and do not cry,**

**Infant child, you must not wake,**

**Night hides blood and heartbreak,**

**Close your eyes and count to three,**

**Fight the demons that you see**

**Don't you worry, don't you cry,**

**For the sun will surely rise,**

**When morning comes, I must leave,**

**To my world of endless sleep."**

After I ended, I could feel his breathing become calmer, he was asleep. If George, the boy who found the fun in everything was like this, how was everyone else? I twirled his hair in my hands. I didn't have the heart to wake him up. So I stayed awake. When the sun did rise, he yawned at his eyes fluttered open.

"Sorry." He said, "You're a better sibling than my real ones."

"Back to your old self?" I laughed

He grabbed my arm and dragged me along quickly through the halls, only stopping for a second to allow me to put charms back on myself.

"Where are we going?"

"JUST COME!"

I entered late and leaned against the wall. No one noticed me and I stayed quiet until Seamus spoke up,

"He's lying and James Fudge too!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." I sneered in the pureblood way.

Seamus turned to face me and I swear he paled. I thought it was impossible because he was already as white as a ghost. As I walked towards him, he grabbed his wand and pointed it to me. I snatched it away from him.

"Try that again, and I'll shove it up your arse."

Turning to 'Mione I said,

"They're a lost cause. They really are."

Hermione quickly spoke up,

"Will you help?" She sounded hopeful.

"No."

I waited patiently once again for the mail to come. Today the entire dining room was buzzing with excitement because they knew something big was going to happen. As the flurry of owls did swoop down to deliver the letters, I couldn't help the cruel smile that spread upon my lips. I bet when Fudge read the paper this morning, one thing ran through his mind,

_You don't fuck with fate._


	12. another notice

Mmkay, sorry I have not posted in the last few days. I'm writing a longer chapter and will post it tomorrow. It has a small lemon and this is where the M rating comes in play. you've been warned.

Kay...BYE


	13. Secure this bond

**There's a lemon in this chapter, consider yourself warned. It isn't that bad I guess...but in this story, right now they're only fifteen so...duh.**

**Fudge POV**

I unrolled the morning news. I was especially excited because I expected Evelyn to apologize. I was wrong because on the front page was a letter written in my script.

You will stop this nonsense right this second! I expect you to apologize to Dolores as well! What the ministry does is not your concern. If you tell anyone about anything else, like how You-Know-Who is 'back' and how the ministry used unforgivable spells on alleged death eaters, you will be pulled right out of Hogwarts. You were sworn to secrecy. Be it a decade ago but you swore! If you step another toe out of line, it will be trouble.

Fudge.

The paper fell out of my hand as I heard scratching on my window. The window was broken by the wretched bird as the first of many howlers made it onto my desk. One thought echoed in my mind, I needed Evelyn on my side…SOON!

Xxx

**Harry POV**

As everyone filed out of the room of requirement after my speech, I saw Cho standing next to the mirror. I walked over and said,

"You okay?"

She spun around and kissed me. Only shock kept me in place. From the corner of my eye I saw James. He stared at me with hate. Pushing Cho away I said,

"If you ever try that again, I will hurt you."

She huffed, "I don't get why you're friends with James. He's changing you."

"HE'S NOT DOING ANYTHING YOU LOUSY LITTL-"

I ran out before I said anything else. Why was I so angry about her talking about James? I ran down the hallway and grabbed James' arm. He tried pulling away from me but I said,

"Don't tell Evie.."

"TOO LATE!" He hissed.

And walked away.

Xx

**James/Evie POV**

I avoided the trio like the plague. I had long calmed down but didn't want to hear them talk about Cho. Every time I passed her, she'd glare loads at me and I would sneer at her. I decided I wouldn't let it affect our friendship so I looked around for any of them. I realized only then that I hadn't seen the Weasleys either. I ran into the common room but came up empty handed. As I turned to leave I was stopped by Seamus.

"Where are the Weasleys, Hermione and Harry?" I asked, I half expected him to scoff

"Didn't you hear? Mr Weasley was attacked, they're not coming back until after the break."

Dumbledore hadn't told me. No one had told me. Not that I blamed them…

I turned to leave but he grabbed my arm.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry and I believe you." He said awkwardly.

"It's fine." I mumbled and pushed past him.

Running into Dumbledore's office I saw him trying to pick apart two lemon drops.

"Ahh Miss Constantine. I have letters for you."

I sat down on the wretched chair that actually felt like I was sitting on bricks and took the two letters. Both were written in 'Mione's script.

"She explained everything and both of …you are invited to spend the break with the Order."

I shoved both in the pocket of my robes and nodded.

"Anything else?"

He nodded awkwardly, "Is there something you wish to tell me, Miss Constantine?"

"I'm sorry! I mean, I was rude last time because I was angry. Not at you but at Fudge and then I let it all out at you and I realized only later how rude I had been an-"

He put his hand up to silence me.

"It is fine Miss Constantine. I do things that are strange but I need you to understand I care for all of my students. I always have."

"Even Tom Riddle, sir?" I asked hesitantly

"Even Tom."

Xxx

I had one thing left to do. I walked through the halls pushing first years out of my way as I passed. I found Cho speaking with Luna Lovegood. Luna looked at me and nodded as though she understood everything and walked away leaving Cho baffled. She turned around and I shoved her against a wall.

"Wanna tell me what happened in the room of requirement?"

"Jelous?" She sneered

My grip on her neck tightened and I saw fear in her eyes.

"Nothing! He..He pushed me away."

Dropping her, I walked off. I stopped before I reached the end of the hall.

"Tell anyone about this and I will kill you."

I walked out and sat down next to the Black Lake. The breeze felt cool and nice against my skin. I loved it here. It was calming. It reminded me of a time before the Ministry and before the orphanage. A time I barely remembered.

"I completely understand why you did that, Evelyn."

I turned to see Loony Lovegood. She sat down next to me and watched the lake.

"How do you know?"

"The Nargles told me."

We didn't speak after that. We just sat calmly. As the sun began to set I turned to the blonde next to me and said,

"Hey, Lovegood, you're definitely loony but I don't think you should change."

I smiled at her.

"Any advice for me?" I asked

"You should go."

"Go where?"

"To the Order for Christmas." She said pointing towards the pocket where my letters were.

I walked away quickly, slight uncomfortable with the fact that this girl knew everything but I would take her advice. I would go.

xxx

I went to muggle and wizarding stores to buy presents for everyone before deciding to go as Evie. If I went as James I would have to explain why I acted like a PMSing girl. I changed into my favourite dress and apparated in front of the house.

"No one else is home!" A voice called from upstairs.

I walked up the stairs and in the direction of the voice. I came to Harry's room and gave the door a slight shove. There in the center of the room stood none other than the Veela. He was shirtless and his jeans hung low on his hips. He was still wet, he had obviously taken a shower. I met his eyes and realized he had been staring at me while I was undressing him with my eyes. I walked to his bed and sat down.

"No hello?" He pouted with a glint in his eyes.

"Hello." I whispered.

He walked over to me and towered over me.

"I have a dilemma."

He said as his hands grabbed my thighs and he shoved me against the headboard and sat in between my legs.

"Dilemma?" I croaked out.

His hands traced circles dangerously high and I swore I was an idiot for wearing a dress.

"I think you need to be punished for leaving without telling me."

My eyes widened and I instantly remembered Fudge. His punishments.

" .no."

His lips attacked my neck.

"Shh. I would never hurt you."

His hand found the zipper of my dress and unzipped it before pushing the dress off my shoulders.

Feeling bolder I brought my mouth to his with a passion that scared me.

Our clothes disappeared faster than magic. Excuse the pun. One of his hands held mine above my head while the other pushed down on my hips to stop me for moving. In our haze I barely heard the front door open.

"Door." I commanded.

He smirked down at me and I registered our door being shut and locked. His hips rotated continuously against mine even as Ron's voice came from outside.

"Mate, Can I come in?"

I bit my lips to stop moaning. Harry's eyes sparkled in amusement while he continued his grinding.

"Sorry Ron, I'm busy right now. What is it?"

He stopped his grinding, only to remove his hand from my hips and go lower. His fingers thrust in and out of me and a horrifyingly slow pace. Knots began to form within me. My head fell back against the head board.

"Cho sent you a letter."

My eyes turned to look at his face. Anger. He looked deadly.

"Burn it. I told her I never wanted her near me!"

Unconsciously his thrusts became harder. God damn it Ron, LEAVE!

"She apologizes."

"I DON'T CARE! IF SHE COMES NEAR ME, I WILL KILL HER."

"Oka-"

"GOD DAMN IT RON! LEAVE!"

Footsteps faded and the anger in Harry's eyes faded as he looked at me. A smirked crossed his lips and he curled his fingers inside me. And all those knots unravelled. I flushed under his gaze. His eyes traveled lower as he said,

"I always wanted to know how low that flush went."

l rose my head and bit his lower lip enough to draw blood.

"My turn."

His bit the crook of my neck as he impaled me. A scream made its way past my lips. I was screaming bloody murder and enjoying every minute of it. He licked my wound clean as he set a steady pace.

"You're mine now."

"I belong to no one." I growled.

Tilting my hips off the bed, he started going faster and deeper, hitting every part of me. Every time I came close to coming undone, he'd stop.

"Please." I whimpered.

"You. Are. Mine."

He growled as he finally let me reach my peak. Only then did I realize he had been emitting large quantities of his Veela Allure.

My hand found my neck and traced the mating mark, it tickled with magic.

He got off me and waved his hand. He was fully clothed and looked like he hadn't done anything. I caught my reflection in the mirror to see I was the same. Except for a mark that stood out upon my neck.

He thrust his hand out for me. I took it and was shoved against a wall.

"This was a punishment. You weren't supposed to enjoy it." He smirked.

"Who says I did?" I replied.

he showed me his hands, I saw that his hands were badly scratched, I must have unconsciously done that.

"That wasn't me. You definitely enjoyed it."

He walked out of the room. I followed behind and was grabbed before I made it down the stairs.

George stood smirking at me.

"Now what were you and Harry doing in a locked room?"

"I.. wa..isn..isn't." I stuttered.

"I see the mating mark." He smirked at me.

With that he walked off. Deciding I wasn't mentally stable enough yet to face everyone, I walked to my room and sat down. Only just remembering the book, I opened it to the part about mating marks.

"A mating mark secures the bond between mates. It can only be given during an intimate act..."

Deciding I wanted to spare myself the details, I skipped further down the page.

"Makes mates more aware of the other...makes the Veela more protective...more dominant..."

Shite.

I had two options. One I would have to tell Harry and hope he forgave me or two, I would have to leave and never come back. I was selfish. I knew which I would pick...

My door was shoved open and Harry staggered in, his hand was around his chest as though he was holding his heart inside him. Beads of sweat were forming around his forehead.

"D..d..don't l.. ."

He knew. God damn it, I was an idiot. This shouldn't have happened.


	14. Home (editted)

The amount of homework and tests I've had in the last week alone are outrageous. I am SO tired but I still decided to write a short chapter and a longer one tomorrow. This is written on my phone. Sorry for any mistakes.

Beads of sweat rolled down his forehead, he looked as though he were in unbelievable pain.

"Harry..." I started tentatively

His eyes shot up to me, a ring of gold surrounding his emerald coloured eyes. His expression was defeated.

"You're leaving?"

He asked as deep cuts began to appear on his arms. I tried to hide my worry and said,

"You're dying. I think that's the more pressing matter."

Sirius, Bill Weasley, Fleur and George ran into the room, locking it shut behind them.

"YOU TOLD?!" I screeched to Sirius and George the same time Harry said the same to Bill and Fleur.

We looked at each other and back at the four who stood worried, obviously because of the wounds on Harry. Only just noticing them it seemed, he fell in his knees swearing. Gripping his arms, the men pulled him onto my bed. As they scurried to help him, I felt a pull in my gut. My eyes began to sting. Shutting them, I rubbed them roughly, when I opened them again, each person in the room had a gold string that attached to their hearts. Some thicker than others.

Harry's was thin. Scary thin. It looked like it would break any second. Something urged me to help it along. Help cut it. Biting back a scream, I touched the gold string. Rather than thinning more, it became thick under my grasp, being brighter and stronger.

I watched as his wounds began to heal as well.

"You shouldn't have done that." Clotho said from beside me.

"But I did."

"And now you pay the price." She sneered but I could see the worry in her eyes.

As she grabbed my hand, I noticed that the veins were easily spotted under my skin. And they were black.

"Poison. You can accept your role as an immortal." She said.

"No." I said.

I then noticed another string. This one was a blood red and it connected Harry's heart to the mating mark on my neck. "Is this..."

"It is. But the bond is weak because it remains to be completed. It is the cause of his pain."

"I could cut it, can I not?" I asked

"You could...but it would be counter productive. You cannot run from the bond forever. You will have to tell him. Even if you cut it, it wont break the bond, it will weaken it."

"Good enough. If it keeps him alive and my secret intact."

I waved my hand through it and it broke. I felt a quick pinch but otherwise it was painless.

Harry on the other hand fell unconscious. I looked around to see everyone trying to find something.

"They cannot see you, Aisa. You are in the state between the living and the dead."

She started to vanish, she looked at Harry a last time,

"He deserves the truth."

With that she vanished. All eyes settled down on me.

"Shall I explain?" I offered.

The nodded and Bill said, "NO REALLY?"

Turning to George I said,

"Get Fred...I mean, It's Fred and George. Not George."

He beamed at me and ran out of the room before shortly returning with Fred. The five sat down and I said,

"This story starts many years ago. With a girl in an orphanage who could do things others couldn't. The girl had dark hair and green eyes. She was broken and angry. She was me.

Flashback...

Running past the stores, I ran inside an alley trying to hide.

"SCUSI!" I said,

As I shoved past the people that were blocking my path. As I made it into an alley, I hid behind the boxes of trash that were piled high. A hand covered my mouth to stop my scream. I heard footstep and saw five shadows. SHITE! As the footsteps faded, I shoved my elbow back. Hands released me followed by a deep voice groaning. I spun and was face to face with a man with a snake tattoo on his arm. AND IT MOVED!

-End of Flashback-

That was my introduction to magic. I was followed many times by these men. As I grew, stranger and stranger things occurred when I met them. I realized I had magic then. I was also moved around a lot of orphanages at the time because many people were afraid of me. When I was eight, I realized the people with the tattoo, my 'monsters' would always follow me. I tried running. But they caught me,

Before they could take me however, a bright light blinded me and I passed out.

I woke up to Fudge telling me I was a witch. From that day, he and his goons tried using the killing curse on me...again...and again. Nothing ever happened. I was a strange one., I was an amazing shield but even little amounts of magic would wear me out. Larger spells could kill me.

When I turned fourteen, Dumbledore appeared in my room and requested I come to Hogwarts. Fudge and I made a deal; I would go as James Fudge and hide my identity no matter the consequences. I didn't expect Harry. He ruined my plan, I did not know he was a Veela. We became fast friends and I thought that was it. I confided all my secrets in Viktor Krum; an old friend. After the ball and an incident with Harry, I realized I was his mate. So I had to hide who I was. At the final task, I watched as Voldemort rose again.

He was darkness and I felt powerless. A feeling I never knew. When his and Harry's spells collided, I passed out because of the sheer power. I woke in a field- as a girl. Two hags stood in front of me. When they told me their names, they turned into beautiful women. They were my sisters. And we are the Fates.

At the end of summer, I went to Hogwarts and complained to Dumbledore about his methods. I stormed out after a disagreement and ran into the Malfoys. After threatening them, I went into the common room where I ran into the twins. They brought me here and I realized Harry had become more...well he had given more into his Veela.

He admitted to not having been able to sleep and I took him to bed. I stole a book from him about Veelas and read it during the school. I avoided him when I saw him and Cho. Before the break, I confronted Cho and found out the truth. I befriended both Seamus and Luna and well then I came here.

I walked into Harry's room when I noticed no one else was here. One thing led to another and we...mated. When we were leaving, I came here and looked at the book again and realized that the bond would be stronger. I decided to leave and never come back. My secret is too dangerous. Harry staggered into the room and he was in pain. That's when you came in.

While you tried to attend to him, Clotho, my sister came to me. I saw strings attached to all of you., I am Aisa and I am the one who ends life. Harry's string was too thin so I strengthened it. I saved him because I was not going to change my mind about leaving but I didn't want him to die. I became poisoned because I did not kill him. I also weakened our mating bond before Clotho left and well here we are..."

When I ended everyone was staring at me.

"So you're leaving?" George asked sadly.

"It's not safe for me. Especially considering the new strings I see everywhere. I need to learn my other powers and only my sisters can help."

"Wait! You're supposed to be immortal...If you become im-" Fred started

"I cannot be with Harry. But I will not be immortal." I promised.

"And you will be back." Sirius said.

Walking over to him,

"Whenever you call."

Looking down at my arm I added,

"When I'm back, I swear I'll be alive."

_Clotho_, I thought, _Let's go home._

_Gladly... _came a twinkling voice.


	15. Teaser and Apology

**I know I'm horrible. Forgive me. I had writers block and with the exams nearing, I basically am preparing for my death LBut here's a teaser for the next chapter which I will post on Saturday.**

**The passing of months turned to the passing of seasons. It became so that the names of James Fudge and Evelyn Constantine were only mentioned in passing. The only ones to remember the two…or one was the members of the order and one boy; the one who lived.**

Harry POV

I closed my eyes, prepared for the nightmares but was pleasantly surprised when my dream was peaceful. I was a room, decorated with pictures of me. I traced one of the pictures which were of me next to Hermione and Ron.  
"Harry…" A sweet voice said.

_Make her pay! Cause her the pain you felt! She left._

I turned slowly, afraid. I was face to face with a girl who looked like Evie, only older. This girl had dark hair that reached her waist. Her cheek bones were prominent and she was taller. I wanted to both grab her and never let her go and attempt to murder her for leaving.

"TWO BLOODY YEARS AND ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY IS THAT?" I screeched.

"WHY? WHY!? JUST TELL M-"

"Because I couldn't lose you too."

I tried to speak but she silenced me, without her wand and without a word,

"So many people died because of me Harry. I had to go. First off I saw things that I shouldn't have, I was poisoned because I saved you…I…was scared! We can't all be as fearless as you. You have your inheritance and I have mine. I can't not be me! I CAN'T PRETEND I'M NOT FATE! I learned Harry…and I changed. Maybe you should find yourself another mate."

Anger rolled off me in waves. I couldn't control my body anymore. My Veela was controlling me. Shrugging off her spell easily, I stalked forward pinning her to the wall,

_Don't you think I would if I could? Why would I want a mate that left me? I can't even trust you. I was awake when you told them Evie,"_

I spat her name out as though she disgusted me. I felt no anger anymore, only rejection and pain about the fact she didn't want to be with me. But my Veela Pride wouldn't allow me to admit that.

_"You just lie and lie."_

Anger shone in her eyes.

"You have to prove you can be my mate, the mate of Fate." She glared at me, "You lose."

_"Like I would ever want you."_

"You really seemed to want me two years ago." She smirked,

_"Ginny's better than you at most things anyways."_

I wanted to go look in a mirror and beat myself up. She was insulting my pride and my Veela didn't accept that. But the look in her eyes; the broken look, brought my Veela to his knees, whimpering.

"Evie I…" I started,

"This was a mistake." She said.

I tried to reach for her but she took a step back.

"Evi-"

"It's Aisa." She said, her voice cold.

"Evie, please don't -"  
"IT'S AISA!" She screeched, turning towards the door.

"Are you trying to kill me?" I whimpered

"I'm trying to save myself. It seems I'm just suffocating in all the shit in your life Harry. You have problems, I get that. But so do I. My shit's enough for me, I don't need yours too…"

Her voice was barely a whisper as she said,

"I am selfish… I'm trying to save myself."

I grabbed her arm and a wave of pure energy shot up my arm. Letting hers go, I saw the worst thing imaginable, on her arm was the dark mark.

"Why?" I whispered

"Because you didn't save me."

"Save you from what?"

"From myself."

With that she walked back, a thick black smoke cloaked her as she faded away.

I shot out of my bed, sweating. I was gasping so loudly that I almost missed the sweet voice echoing in my head,

"Save me Harry, before it's too late."


	16. This Is Evil

**Evie POV (Fifth year)**

Sirius smiled slightly at me.

"Always aim for more don't you, Evie?"

"I'm s-"

"I know I'm dying, love. Just look."

We both look down to see Harry screaming trying to run towards the veil but Remus has a tight hold on him.

"You know," I say, still not looking up, not daring to blink, fearing that if I do, I will never see Harry again, "This was my nightmare all those months ago. But you weren't smiling, you looked betrayed."

"By you? Never." He smiled

"You know, you could always try for rebirth…Padfoot."

He smiled at his nickname.

"No. My work here's done." He smiled, "I must admit, for the person who cuts my string, you're awfully easy on the eyes."

I glided forwards towards him and tied his string around his wrist, right over his veins.

"Hmm, that's a good thing I reckon."

I grabbed one end of the string when I realized his hand was shaking,

"You know, there is heaven."

"I..Is it…nice?" His voice was shaking.

"I don't know, I personally would rather be damned, then I can get all the revenge I want against the people who wronged me."

Looking at him one last time I added,

"But tell Harry's parents I said hello. Good bye, Sirius Black. May the angels be with you."

"Goodbye E-"

I cut his string and watched as his body and soul both left the world of mortals.

I watched as Harry chased the crazy bitch. I watched as Voldemort took over his body.

"Kick his ass Harry." I screamed,

"Hem Hem." I turned fast to see Clotho smirking at me.

"God I thought you were the scary pink motherf-"

Her glare made me stop. I looked down again to see Harry looking up, I swear it seemed like he saw me. I looked down one last time before the scene faded.

**Evie POV (Year Six)**

I smiled at Dumbledore, "You know, Sirius just passed here a while ago."

He gave me his knowing look, it made me want to hate him.

"He needs you."

"IT'S TOO LATE!" I screamed.

I shoved my wrist in his face to show him that the poison had travelled up my arm.

"It's too late."

"Ev-"

"NO! He needed you! He needed Sirius! How will he forgive me if he knows I killed them all? You all!"

"Well technically, you did not kill Sirius or me. You didn't kill James of Lily."

I didn't want to speak to him anymore. If he knew my plan, he would hate me. I walked over to him, tying his string around his wrist. Just like Sirius, only this time, it was my hands that were shaking. He grabbed my wrist when I went to cut the string.

"Evelyn. You wouldn't."

I looked up at him, letting the glamour drop from my eyes. He was shocked, I knew it. My green eyes were a piercing red. Just like his. Just like Riddle's.

"Evelyn, it can be fixed."

"You'll lose old man."

"Evelyn, fight it."

"She's already gone."

I cut his string, smiling at the horror in his dead eyes. It was already too late. Now I knew the madness Thanos went through. Love did make us do crazy things. Shakespeare was wrong; the course of true love wasn't just difficult, it was impossible.

"Aisa." I spun around to see Lachesis looking concerned.

"Yes?" I asked,

"He's right. Only you can fight this."

"No, I can't. I won the battle but lost the war."

**Seventh year**

**The passing of months turned to the passing of seasons. It became so that the names of James Fudge and Evelyn Constantine were only mentioned in passing. The only ones to remember the two…or one was the members of the order and one boy; the one who lived.**

Harry POV

I closed my eyes, prepared for the nightmares but was pleasantly surprised when my dream was peaceful. I was a room, decorated with pictures of me. I traced one of the pictures which were of me next to Hermione and Ron.  
"Harry…" A sweet voice said.

_Make her pay! Cause her the pain you felt! She left._

I turned slowly, afraid. I was face to face with a girl who looked like Evie, only older. This girl had dark hair that reached her waist. Her cheek bones were prominent and she was taller. I wanted to both grab her and never let her go and attempt to murder her for leaving.

"TWO BLOODY YEARS AND ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY IS THAT?" I screeched.

"WHY? WHY!? JUST TELL M-"

"Because I couldn't lose you too."

I tried to speak but she silenced me, without her wand and without a word,

"So many people died because of me Harry. I had to go. First off I saw things that I shouldn't have, I was poisoned because I saved you…I…was scared! We can't all be as fearless as you. You have your inheritance and I have mine. I can't not be me! I CAN'T PRETEND I'M NOT FATE! I learned Harry…and I changed. Maybe you should find yourself another mate."

Anger rolled off me in waves. I couldn't control my body anymore. My Veela was controlling me. Shrugging off her spell easily, I stalked forward pinning her to the wall,

_Don't you think I would if I could? Why would I want a mate that left me? I can't even trust you. I was awake when you told them Evie,"_

I spat her name out as though she disgusted me. I felt no anger anymore, only rejection and pain about the fact she didn't want to be with me. But my Veela Pride wouldn't allow me to admit that.

_"You just lie and lie."_

Anger shone in her eyes.

"You have to prove you can be my mate, the mate of Fate." She glared at me, "You lose."

_"Like I would ever want you."_

"You really seemed to want me two years ago." She smirked,

_"Ginny's better than you at most things anyways."_

I wanted to go look in a mirror and beat myself up. She was insulting my pride and my Veela didn't accept that. But the look in her eyes; the broken look, brought my Veela to his knees, whimpering.

"Evie I…" I started,

"This was a mistake." She said.

I tried to reach for her but she took a step back.

"Evi-"

"It's Aisa." She said, her voice cold.

"Evie, please don't -"  
"IT'S AISA!" She screeched, turning towards the door.

"Are you trying to kill me?" I whimpered

"I'm trying to save myself. It seems I'm just suffocating in all the shit in your life Harry. You have problems, I get that. But so do I. My shit's enough for me, I don't need yours too…"

Her voice was barely a whisper as she said,

"I am selfish… I'm trying to save myself."

I grabbed her arm and a wave of pure energy shot up my arm. Letting hers go, I saw the worst thing imaginable, on her arm was the dark mark.

"Why?" I whispered

"Because you didn't save me."

"Save you from what?"

"From myself."

With that she walked back, a thick black smoke cloaked her as she faded away.

I shot out of my bed, sweating. I was gasping so loudly that I almost missed the sweet voice echoing in my head,

"Save me Harry, before it's too late."

"CLOTHO! LACHESIS!" I screeched,

"Shut up! We're not deaf!" A voice said behind me.

I turned to see two women. The first had blonde hair and black eyes while the other had light brown hair and the same black eyes. The first one smiled slightly at me while the second just stared at me and said,

"I can totally see why Aisa fancies him!" She giggled.

Another Lavender. Lovely.

"What the hell is happening to my mate?" I asked,

"YOU! YOU JUST HAD TO CHOOSE HER AS A MATE! NOW SHE'S EITHER GOING TO DIE OR JOIN YOUR GODS DAMN ENEMY YOU FILTHY MORTAL SCUM!" The brown haired one screamed,

I could see the pain in her eyes.  
"Let me see her."

Her eyes narrowed.  
"What did you see in your dream that leaves you so worried?"

"I saw she had the dark mark."

The blonde woman snapped her eyes shut. She was mumbling words I haven't heard before.

"What's she doing?" I asked,

"Praying. To the gods for advice." Her sister responded.

I god up and growled,

"GODS! THE SAME GODS THAT WATCH AS THE CIVILIZATIONS ARE DESTROYED BY PLAGUES AND MURDERERS. I WON'T SIT IDLY BY PRAYING TO GODS WHO CONSIDER US PAWNS!"

"Really? Because praying's all we have left for her."

"Just tell me what's wrong with her?"  
"The same thing that happened centuries ago."

In a time before magic existed there were three sisters. They lived in a time where there was no light. The world was cloaked in darkness, if it found even an ounce of light, it destroyed it. The gods looked down on the world and saw that they were not deserving of life. No one prayed to them. No one thanked them. Except three girls, who had little, and what they did have, they offered to the gods. Seeing the good in them, the gods offered them salvation. They eagerly accepted. The two eldest sisters were content to look down on the mortal world as it met its destruction for no one there ever cared for them. The third sister saw something in mortals that no one else did. She quarreled with the gods, pleaded with them and when all else failed, she damned anyone who would try to harm the mortal world, and killed herself. Though the gods were unable to kill humans due to her sacrifice, they were content with watching them die. As punishment for disobeying him, Zeus brought her back to life and made her immortal along with her sisters, he also inserted a poison in the youngest sister's veins; for every time she tried to save a mortals life, she would lose part of her soul. The three girls were made the Fates. And to further humiliate the youngest girl, she was to cut the strings of every mortal, until the end of time.

"What does it mean?" I asked,

"It means, by saving your life, Aisa jumpstarted the curse. The curse works in an odd way, the more lives she saves, the more she wants to. The more of her soul is destroyed. Since she left you, she saved a total of twelve people. She lost too much of her soul, it's becoming dark and tainted. She is no longer herself." The blonde woman said, finishing her prayer.

"What can I do to save her?"

"What are you willing to lose?" the brunette asked tentatively.

"Everything."

"Even your life?" the blonde woman asked,

"Yes."

"Then kill her." They said in unison, "Release her soul."

"How will that save her?"

"She will be reborn."  
"You're sure this is the only way?"

"Yes." They said.

"Fine..I..'ll do voice was broken but I didn't care.

"A word of caution. She will try to fool you. Remember, this is no longer your mate. This is Evil."

They said, before I was alone in my room.

"I'll save you…Aisa."


	17. Deathly Hallows

_Okay, so this part was so hard to write because I'm not too good with writing 'mad' characters but eh, it was required, hopefully it isn't dreadful! Forgive any spelling errors. _

**Evelyn Jamie Constantine sat in a house miles away, where even the wind could not find her. She was leaned over a desk, fiddling with something. The snitch she had found in Dumbledore's office after she had been called to cut his string. Pressing down on the center of the snitch, she smiled, because in the center of the orb, was the resurrection stone. Looking in the broken mirror atop the desk she growled, what had she succumbed to? Running and hiding. The all powerful Fate, hiding from a mere gorgeous boy!**

**She grimaced when she realized she looked so much like Voldemort. Not that she looked bad, but her eyes were the same red, if not more. Her cheekbones were more prominent and she was as white as a sheet because of the fact that she hadn't been eating. Looking out the window she smiled slightly, how angry the little half-bloods would be, once they discovered her plan.**

Harry POV

Ron and Hermione were arguing again. Decided to block it out, I shut my eyes and eventually- no matter how slowly, I fell asleep. I knew where my dream was going as soon as my Veela stirred within me. Only, it wasn't Evie. She wasn't anywhere. Instead of my room, I was inside a manor. Malfoy Manor if I recalled correctly from the nightmare in fifth year. I had a feeling this wasn't a dream…

/start of 'dream'/

**Third Person**

**Bellatrix Lestrange had been missing for three days, it created a great worry amongst the Death Eaters, and though he would never admit it, Voldemort himself. All of them were worried at how she had vanished off the face of the Earth. In Malfoy Manor, no one dared to voice their worries during the meeting. As the Death Eaters all arrived, everyone sat in silence.**

**"I'm back, missed me?" Came a loud voice.**

**Everyone spun to the door to see a woman dressed in black, her hair was messy and she had the crazed look in her eyes. Bellatrix Lestrange.**

**"Where have you been?" Voldemort asked her, seething.**

**She laughed, "My Lord, I was just…entertaining myself."**

**"To your seat." He wouldn't admit that he was glad she was back.**

**Not because he cared for her, no! The Dark Lord had no feelings for anything but power. Yet Lestrange followed his order no matter what, she followed like a dog, and for him that was important. She could be trusted unlike Severus Snape.**

**"We will lead the battle to Hogwarts today. And tomorrow, I shall kill Harry Potter."**

**Cheers rang around the room and nobody seemed to notice the excited glint in the eyes of one Bellatrix Lestrange, who stood silently, staring only at Voldemort.**

**-Later in the evening-**

**"You called?" Bellatrix asked as she entered the Dark Lord's chambers.**

**"Yes Bella, I want to know where you ****_really_**** were." He said, "You vanish with your husband and only you re-appear. I will not lie, no one cares he was gone…but where were you?"**

**"Getting rid of him, My Lord." She smirked **

**"And why is that?" He asked,**

**"Wanna know a secret?" She asked, giggled in a demented way, she grabbed his robe and stood on the tips of her toes to whisper in his ears, ignoring the wand that was digging into her gut.**

** "He was my first horcrux."**

**Her laughter got louder until the word, "CRUCIO!" cut through them. Even with the pain coursing through her veins, she laughed, enjoying every damn minute of it.**

**"You aren't trying to out-do me are you Bella?" Voldemort asked, unsettled by her laughter.**

**"Of course not, My Lord." She said between laughing fits.**

**The pain disappeared and she pouted up at the man she followed blindly. He had his wand pointed at her. He didn't notice how her eyes memorized every part of the wand.**

**"Avada Kedavra."**

**He said, lightly flicking his wand. As the green flames vanished to show a still living Bellatrix Lestrange, he said,**

**"He really was your first horcux."**

**She brought up her arm and licked the Dark Mark on her skin.**

**"He wanted to be my master," She whined, "I bow down to no one who is not stronger than me, My Lord."**

**_She truly was insane, _****Voldemort thought, ****_How delightful._**

_/End of 'dream'/_

**Harry POV**

"Harry I –"

"Is he stupid?" I asked, anger rising.

Ron had gotten up and left! He bloody left because he thought Hermione and I had a thing. How absurd!

"I don't like you like that at all!" I growled,

"I KNOW! SHUT UP HARRY!" She growled at me, wiping away her tears, "SHUT UP, JUST BECAUSE YOU DON'T HAVE ANYON-"

I laughed a bitter laugh. How droll.

"Hermione, I do have someone. Chances are that Ron will probably end up leaving you anyways. I mean, come on, you control his life." I said, my anger rising.

Pain flickered in her eyes but disappeared just as quickly.

"I'll find the Horcruxes, you kill Voldemort, and we're going our separate ways." She said, not looking at me.

"Hermi-"

"No! Harry, you're probably right anyways. Why won't you trust me? Who is she? Cho?"

"Evie…but I fucked up."

I recounted every event that passed, skipping anything intimate. After I finished, she frowned,

"Maybe…maybe the Dark Mark doesn't mean that she'll join Voldemort…maybe-"

"MAYBE WHAT? Maybe she'll become the next Dark Lo…Mistress?"

"Sorry." Mione mumbled.

"Come on." I said, holding my hand out for her to take. She eyed me carefully so, I added,

"We'll follow the yellow brick road to Hogwarts."

She smiled, taking it. As we walked, she said,

"You'll be buying me a new sweater after this, look at this one, all destroyed."

"Hermione, if we make it out alive, I'll buy you a fashion line."

I said, giving her a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"Haarrryyy."

She laughed, reminding me of third year when she said the same thing when I threw snowballs at Malfoy and his gits from under my invisibility cloak when he was bugging them.

**-During the Battle of Hogwarts- Third Person**

"I KILLED SIRIUS BLACK! I KILLED SIRIUS BLACK!"

Was all that was heard as two blurs ran through the forest. The first was a woman with black hair that was impossibly tangled. The second was a boy, a cloak flung over his shoulder, Harry Potter.

**Harry POV**

Where the hell was this bitch leading me? We had been running for half an hour through the forbidden forest, in a part I was sure no one had ever ventured before. We reached a cliff, where stood none other than Voldemort. Bellatrix laughed looking at the both of us.

"Good job, Bellatrix, you will make a great Dark Mistress." Voldemort said,

Bellatrix laughed, her messy hair blowing in the wind.

"But I don't want you…I want him." She said, pointing towards me.

"I WOULD NEVER WANT SCUM LIKE YOU!" I growled pointing my wand at her.

She laughed, "But Harrryyy-"

As she said that, her form started shifting. There in front of me stood, none other than Evelyn. Only, this wasn't here, her eyes were a red and had a dark gleam to them, she looked angry at everything.

"Ev..Evie." I said,

_You must kill her._

Pointing my wand at her, I noticed that she had her wand drawn at Voldemort, who had his wand drawn at me.

**Clotho POV**

_So the Deathly Hallows return to where they began._

I looked down at the scene before turning to Lachesis, "Do you know the story of the Deathly Hallows?"

"Of course," She says, looking down at our sister with worry.

"The FULL story, the ending." I said,

Looking up at me, she mumbled, "They departed this world as equals."

I shook my head, "Isn't it funny?"

"One who wanted ultimate power." I said, pointing at Tom Riddle,

"One who wanted to cheat Death." I said, pointing at Aisa

"And one, who would go gladly with Death for the one he loves." I finished pointing at Harry


End file.
